


Rtmo-tober

by DayDreamCarnival



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Bad Cooking, Begging, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Broken Bones, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cold, Coming Untouched, Demons, Early Mornings, Falling In Love, Fear of Death, Fluff, Grinding, Guitars, Hair Braiding, Haircuts, Harems, Holding Hands, Holidays, Homophobia, Horny Teenagers, Inktober, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Light Sadism, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Nail Polish, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Riding, Rituals, Royalty, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sick!Mao, Tongue Piercings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamCarnival/pseuds/DayDreamCarnival
Summary: Short Rtmo-stories for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	1. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Ring
> 
> Rtmos are already dating in this.

_Would he like it?_

Ritsu has been starring at it intensely for at least half an hour now. Deciding to go shopping with Arashi usually involved getting dragged from one store to the next one, not that he minded though.  _ Knights are like family, so it's okay_, he reasoned.

Apparently the whole reason to go here was looking for a birthday gift for Mika, Ritsu later found out. So while Arashi was browsing Ritsu couldn't help but look at the displays himself. 

_ Would he really like it?,_ he wondered again. Now while he didn't need a birthday present, it was christmas soon. And he really wanted to gift him something.  _ Him _ as in his boyfriend.  _ Him _ as in Maa-kun, Mao. He knows that he likes necklaces, it's a common present that never fails to put a smile on his face.

But Ritsu wanted something unexpected, something different.  _ But would this be too much? _

Looking at the golden band in front of him it reminds him perfectly of his redhead. A small, ruby gem adorning it, sparkling lightly under the bright lights. Even Ritsu himself liked it.

Imaging his boyfriend wearing it made something in his chest feel all warm and excited. It's a promise ring. A promise that he'll stay with him, no matter what. Mao will scold him for being cheesy again but he knows deep down Mao is just flustered about it, deep down he loves it when Ritsu is like this. He could still put it on a necklace, so Ritsu feels pretty safe about it.

With a smile he decides he will come back again after sneakily finding out Maos rings size.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time publishing ff on the web for everyone to see, I hope to not disappoint.
> 
> English isn't my first language, but I will better myself!


	2. Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Mindless

Mao spends his afternoon pretty much like most of his afternoons – in the student council room. Though, unless like other days, today he's alone, sorting through papers and neatly stacking them in multiple piles.

Beside the soft rustling of papers there's also some quiet, snoring noises from the corner of the room. Ritsu, having no plans for that day, decided to wait for his childhood friend so they can walk home together. »So you don't feel alone~«, he told him. Mao thinks it's him who's lonely though. Not that he minds, it's nice to have some company – even though Ritsu fell asleep 10 minutes after arriving. 

Hours pass and Mao only notices so when he has to start squinting to read the words on the papers, the lack of daylight becoming more prominent. Deciding to end his work for today he carefully packs his belongings together and also cleans up the mess he made.  Ritsu is still asleep, he notes mentally as he makes his way over to the sleeping boy.

He has a slight pout on his face, expression peaceful beside that.  _ Cute _ , is what he thinks. To be honest, Mao could watch him for hours, finding something so comforting in Ritsus sleeping form. However he needs to wake Ritsu up, really not wanting to carry him all the way home  _ again _ . Bending down Mao shakes him a little but of course it wouldn't make him rise from his nap. So he shakes him a bit harder, calling out to him, but to no avail. 

Sighing Mao already mentally prepares himself for the hassle of trying to wake Ritsu up. Leaning down he pats his cheek a few times, watching how the older boys face changes into displeasure at the action but he just shuffles a little, turning around and facing Mao completely. Once again a sigh escapes his lips as he thinks for another option to wake Ritsu up. Taking in every little detail from his sleeping form, Mao starts smiling as he brushes dark, soft locks away from his childhood friends face. His gaze wanders from long, dark lashes to his surprisingly soft looking lips. And his gaze stays there for a while.

Maybe it's the exhaustion. Maybe it's the mix of energy drinks and the lack of sleepwhat makes him do the next step. Though maybe it's just his crush he keeps trying to hide. Because suddenly he's leaning down. And just as suddenly he presses a kiss on those lips, closing his eyes for the short moment. He doesn't realize what he has done just now until a set of red eyes stare up at him adorned by flushed cheeks. 

»Maa-kun…« 

_Shit_.

»R-Ritsu, I'm- damn, I'm s-sorry- my head- I don't know, I k-kinda-" 

He's stuttering heavy, great. What was he thinking?! Well, nothing apparently because his mind blanked out for a minute to be honest. Just when he's about to apologize again Ritsu almost shyly reaches for his hand, a gentle smile on his lips.

»I want that everyday from now on...«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I had like 4 different ideas for this day. Went from ""smutty"" to angst to fluff to different kind of fluff.
> 
> I felt like adding smut already would be too hardcore on day 2.


	3. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Bait

Mao fell on the bed with a soft thud, laughing with the older boy on top of him, currently mercilessly tickling him. Any attempt to speak immediately dies down in laughter making Ritsu smile even further.

When Mao tried to push him off he would just pin his hands above his head. Simple. Or at least that's what the nocturnal boy thought. Actually doing so is...

Mao is panting underneath him, still trying to catch his breath from their intense tickling session. He's meeting his gaze directly, cheeks flushed and eyes a bit lidded. When Ritsu actually restrained him he swallowed thickly. His pulse is raging, Ritsu can tell. Most importantly, he can smell it. Maos blood always was prominent to him, though usually it wasn't this intense. It never was this intense to begin with. Was he going insane?

Ritsu had to scoff at his own thought. But the sight underneath him truly was something to behold. _Maa-kun_ looked... delicious. His throat looked appetizing. Well, not his throat directly. He wanted to sink his fangs in it. Drink just a few drops. Taste his sweet blood. Make him gasp at the sharp pain of his skin getting pierced before he'd cling to him. He wants Mao trembling in his arms, choked moans leaving him as he shares something so intimate with Ritsu. He's getting excited now, lightly rutting against the redhead. He wants to–

»R-Ritsu...«

His shaky voice is what brings him back down to earth, now noticing how hard his breathing got. _Not the only thing hard_, is what he thinks, his own arrousal thankfully not all too prominent yet. Mao though is flushed at this point, having one hand thrown over his face in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Maybe he _did_ notice. Well... he was grinding down on him for quite a while to be honest...

Shuffling off of him he mutters an apology, covering his mouth to hide his fangs. He hadn't had blood in a long time. It's unfair of Mao to lure him like this. When he hears him apologize as well though Ritsu only shakes his head. It's not his fault. He knows Mao would let him drink from him if he told him of his suffering but he doesn't want to. Not yet at least. He could endure it longer. _For Maa-kun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, day 3 and the rating already changed.  
Ritsu is just thirsty.  
And horny.  
What else is new.


	4. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Freeze
> 
> They recently started dating.

»You're so warm, Maa-kun…«, Ritsu mumbled against his neck, sounding very sleepy. He shuffled a little, snuggling more on the redhead, seeking further warmth and comfort. His arms wrap themselves around Maos torso making the redhead tense up a little before he relaxes again.

It's too early, Mao decides. The fact that Ritsu is awake before him is a miracle itself. It's a sunday and they don't have any obligations, any reason to get up early anyway. But it's not like he could just go back to sleep, Ritsus wandering hands leave him restless. He's tensing up underneath the nocturnal boys fingertips, even more when they slide underneath his shirt, exploring his chest. A quiet sigh escapes him; he's sensitive there.

That doesn't stop Ritsu at all though. He's still cuddling him, feeling him up. Every curve, every dip. The dark haired boy knows of it. Mao is nice to touch in his opinion. How his muscles twitch when he slides his fingertips over his abs or soft sighs escape his lips when he strokes over a sensitive part. It's nice.

Ritsu pulls him flush against him, back against his chest. It's nothing new, Ritsu always liked to cuddle and hug him like this when they sleep together. However now that they're older and certain feelings started to bloom between them, this is suddenly becoming a huge deal. Especially when soft lips start kissing down his neck before a gentle bite is placed against his shoulder. Mao gasps, a choked moan leaving his lips as his hips rut back against Ritsus crotch.

They both freeze and Mao can already tell that his face is red. He desperately hopes that the ground would just open up and swallow him whole, save him from the embarrassment of facing the boy behind him. Maybe he's grossed out now, Ritchan isn't saying anything.

A minute or two pass in dead silence except some soft breathing before Ritsu chuckles quietly, innocently wrapping his arms around Mao again. »Maa-kun, so lewd~«, is what he hums but he sounds rather happy about the turn of events. »Let your boyfriend hear more, yes?«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of left this with an open end, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also I wrote this right after I woke up so if there's any spelling errors I'm terribly sorry. I'm not really satisfied either so triple sorry!!! I'll work harder in the future.


	5. Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Build
> 
> AU with Sick!Mao

Back then when they were younger Ritsu often would stay over at Maos place when his parents were on a business trip while his brother would stay with other relatives. Ritsu didn't like being there. He'd rather stay with Maa-kun and play. He has always been a bit clingy when it comes to the redhead, spending most of his childhood at his side. They would set up pillow forts, Maos try at distracting Ritsu from his parents being gone again, and watch movies together or tell each other secrets before they'd fall asleep inside it and Maos parents had to pick them out of it and bring them to bed.

So when Mao asked if he wants to build a pillow fort he couldn't help but feel hit with a rush of nostalgia. It seemed bigger when they were smaller. Maybe it was. But they're not little anymore. They're not full of childish energy and adrenaline anymore. He can't ask Mao for such things, he would make do with what they had. Sitting up inside their makeshift fort he's looking at the redhead with worry. _He's out of breath again…_

When asked about it Mao just reassures him that he's fine followed by a smile but Ritsu can look through it. He sees the pain in his friends eyes, knows that he is not fine, but doesn't comment on it. He just takes his hand and squeezes it lightly, trying to let him know that it's okay. He doesn't have to play strong in front of him. But his redhead has always been like this. After all he only found out about how bad his condition were when he collapsed right in front of him. »You should get this treated...«, is what he had always told him but Mao would shrug it off with »it's just hay fever~«

He doesn't like the potential idea of loosing Mao even if unlikely. He's supposed to always be his best friend like they had promised back then. The thought of being left behind scares him. Without Mao the world seems dull and cold.

He doesn't notice that he's crying at this point until a warm hand cups his cheek and he meets Maos gaze with blurry vision. »Hey... I'm not gone yet…« is what meets his ears but it only makes him sob harder. He gets pulled into a hug, immediately burries his face in Maos shoulder and cries. Ritsu cries a lot that night. All those fears and worries he swallowed down and build up came to the surface all at once. He can't help but cling onto Mao, desperately.

»Don't leave me…«  
»I won't, Ritchan…«

_Liar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this fluff entirely. I really wanted to.


	6. Husky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: Husky

»Maa-kun... it hurts...«

Ritsu is currently wrapped in several blankets with only his head poking out of it. His voice sounds rough and weak, much more tired than usual, but it's no surprise. It's almost like an annual thing that he catches a cold during this time of the year.  
Mao is used to it and knows how to handle Ritsu then. Of course Rei would offer to help but when sick the younger Sakuma is even more whiny and bratty than usual. »I only want Maa-kun~« is what he would say, hiding behind his childhood friend to shield himself from his older brother. Mao doesn't get why he's still acting like this though; but then again he's probably just as stubborn with his sister.

Mao doesn't mind taking care of Ritsu when he's sick though. He never minds taking care of him to begin with. Even though he complains as lot about it, he never really means it. It's just how they work.

Placing a cooling pad on Ritsu forehead he shushed him gently, saying that he knows that it hurts but talking won't make it better. He's taking the empty mug at the older boys bedside table and heads to the kitchen to refill it. He pretends to not hear the comment on how he's like a housewife though his ears turning red betray him from anyone actually buying that he didn't hear that.

When Mao returns with the tea Ritsu basically begs him to sit at his side, turning to face him when the redhead complies. »Maa-kun... it really hurts...«, he repeats, nuzzling Maos hand when he reaches down to caress his cheek. »I know… But it'll be gone soon…« is the response he gets, gentle and quiet.

They stay like that for a while, the only sound in the room being Ritsus clock on the wall. Maos hand is still gently caressing his head while the nocturnal boy slowly dozes off, finally finding some rest after coughing and sneezing nonstop. Though when Mao stands up, deciding that he should go home, he has red eyes back on him and a hand clasping around his wrist.

»Maa-kun... stay...«

»I need to get home, Ritchan... it's late...«

Ritsu is obviously sad about that answer, a slight pout on his face as he lowers his gaze. Maos heart is clenching painfully at that, he hates upsetting people in general and even more if it's Ritsu.

»Just till I'm asleep...?«, comes Ritsus soft question, looking hopeful up into emerald orbs. _I shouldn't think this but... he looks so cute..._ is what immediately rushes to Maos mind. Ritsu behaved well today and the redhead knows how much it sucks to be sick, feel weak and helpless while everything hurts.

»fine... till you're asleep, Ritchan.«

And so he sits next to his bed again, holding his hand until his best friend falls asleep.


	7. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Enchanted

Ever since they were teenagers Mao had a guitar in his room. This much Ritsu can remember. But he never really saw or heard him play. _Is he even able to play it?_ Rolling on his side he stares outside the window from his bed. In particular he stares right at the house opposite of his. The lights in Maos room are out already which honestly is not surprise considering the time.Ritsu looks outside for a little longer before the soft rustling of leaves from the tree in their front yard lulls him to sleep. He would ask Mao about it tomorrow.

It's a couple days later that actually gets to ask Mao about it though, sitting in his childhood friends room. He eyes the guitar carefully; it's not dusty which either means he uses it regularly or… he's just a clean person. _Maa-kun always scolds me for not dusting... _

His guitar is a metallic red he notes. Ritsu isn't too familiar with guitars but he guesses that it's a pretty regular one. In his opinion it fits the redhead. Mao never was someone for fancy... anything. The older boy has to smile at that thought. _Maa-kun is so humble~_

»What are you thinking about?«

At this Ritsus thoughts get interrupted. »Can you actually play the guitar, Maa-kun?«

There's a snort like sound coming from Mao but he's not looking up from his homework. »I thought you know that.«

Ritsu pouts at that, rolling on his stomach and propping his head up on his hands. Of course he usually knows everything about Mao. He thinks so at least. They've been together for a while after all. Now that he thinks about it, maybe there really are some things he doesn't know about Mao. He shakes his head.

»I never saw you play it.«, Ritsu protests. When Mao finally turns around to face him Ritsus face lights up. He doesn't know what it is but whenever his friend looks at him, his heart skips a beat and everything feels much warmer. »Do you want to listen?«

It's a simple question but boy, does it make Ritsu happy. He nods enthusiastically, sitting up when Mao gets up to pick up his guitar from the corner of the room. Plugging it in his amp he toys with the buttons and lowers the volume as to not disturb anyone else in the house. He then fiddles with the guitar for a bit, tuning it before he looks satisfied. When their gazes meet again Mao seems sheepish. _Cute..._

»Um... I... kinda worked on something but it's not finished yet so...«

»Don't worry~«

Ritsu waits in anticipation, unable to hide the excited smile on his lips. A few more seconds pass before Maos hands starts moving and Ritsu immediately shivers a little. It doesn't sound like he just started playing the instrument, it's polished so he must've been playing it for quite a while already. The older boy almost feels a little silly for doubting him in the first place.

Just a couple of seconds later Mao starts to hesitantly sing along. Ritsu has to grip the sheets, the goose bumps he gets from his own little concert getting too much for him. It sounds nice. It sounds more than nice. Maos voice sounds so harmonic along with his guitar and he regrets it deeply that he didn't ask him about his guitar earlier. Because now that he has heard it, he can't think of anything he would rather want to listen than this.

When the song finishes Ritsu almost feels like he's somewhere else. He feels peaceful and a little dreamy. When Mao asks him what he thinks of it he quickly snaps out of his daze, clapping his hands even though Mao then quickly reaches over to stop him from it. The redhead is blushing up to his ears as he covers Ritsus hands with his own, making sure he stops clapping before leaning back in his chair again.

»So...?«

»Please play more often for me, Maa-kun.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will we finally get Mao playing guitar. 
> 
> Also this takes place before Ritsu realized that he might have a thing for Mao. We all know crushing Ritsu but I think it's cute to think that he was just as clueless about it at some point.


	8. Frail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: Frail
> 
> TW for mentioned Homophobia. Please mind the tags.

Ritsu has been hunched over the table for hours now, apparently doing...something. Mao doesn't really know what he's doing to be honest. He's been quite secretive about it.

»What are you doing?«

No answer.

»Ritsu.«

Still, no answer from the boy.

»_Ritchan~_«_  
_

»Nnhn~« 

Squirming, Ritsu tries to get away from the fingers tickling the nape of his neck, visibly bothered by it yet still trying to hide whatever he is working on. When he still doesn't get answer from the older boy Mao just sighs in defeat. It's not like he can force him to answer and he knows arguing would just lead into a fight and 

he hates fighting. Even more with him. 

But he just can't leave. He knows he'd worry so much that he would end up being awake the whole night. That might be a selfish excuse but Mao has his reasons.

Ritsu doesn't pay much attention to him afterwards, scribbling away on a piece of paper. That much Mao was able to see. It's highly unlikely that he's doing homework though. He gets it done somehow but it's not like the redhead ever saw him do it on his own will.

Almost an hour passes before Ritsu raises his voice. »I want to introduce myself to your parents.«, is what he says, making Mao look up from the manga he's been reading on his bed. There's silence afterwards and Mao feels himself tense up. »W... what do you mean–« »You know what I mean.«

Panic starts rising inside the redhead, he can feel his pulse quicken. »No.« »Maa-kun, why–« »No. No way, we can't do that yet.«

Ritsu is facing him now, a scowl on his face. »Why am I not allowed to? I can't even kiss you goodbye at your door, why are you hiding me so much?«

Mao is visibly stressed out by those questions but Ritsu can't stop the words from bubbling out of his mouth. »Even in school you always act like I speak a foreign language when I say that I love you.«

Mao can only force a »You don't understand…« out before Ritsu continues to ramble. »Is it that embarrassing to be with me?!« _That's not it…_ »Why do we always have to do everything secretly, I don't understand. If you're embarrassed about us, maybe we shouldn't date in the first plac– ... Maa-kun...?«

He's sobbing. Heavy to be honest. There he sits, on Ritsus bed, bawling, and Ritsu knows he overstepped a line. He feels bad for making him cry. When he was about to reach over the redhead finally speaks up. »I can't let anyone know… R-Ritsu, you know, my parents they…«

It feels suffocating to speak right now, but he knows he has to. He never really told his boyfriend about it, about why exactly he always answers with »I don't know what you mean« when Ritsu announces Love confessions in public. His parents are quite… conservative. So knowing their son is gay, on top of that knowing that he's dating the youngest Sakuma… Mao doesn't wanna think about the consequences.

They talk about this for quite a while, Ritsu eventually pulling him in his arms while they lay on his bed, soothingly stroking his head. They both apologize to each other a couple of times and cry together, though Ritsu would never admit he cried. Even then. He never thought of this situation tp be honest. Now that thinks about it though there were times Maos parents gave them a disapproving look when they were just hugging. He can't imagine how it must feel like for Mao. So he just hugs him tightly, hoping to at least male him feel somewhat better, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek as if to say »we will manage this somehow«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually came up with this HC because there's no way Mao is that dense? Maybe he's just saying those things because of something like that in order to save them both from suffering.
> 
> I felt like I should add a TW in the beginning even though there's nothing explicit being said.


	9. Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: Swing
> 
> NSFW.

Mao thought they would just relax a little at Ritsus place, after all their day was especially rough for both of them. Unit practice was insane but paired with studying for exams, a load of student council work AND training with the basketball club, Mao was, to put it simple, tired.

So when Ritsu offered him his lap so they could cuddle while he naps, the redhead was unable to say no. He just got rid of his pants like the older boy requested before he seated himself in it. His whole body felt tense and as if every muscle weighs twice as much and when he came in contact with Ritsus chest, he immediately melted against him, face burried in his boyfriends shoulder. He snuggled on him, sighing softly as he felt the tension slowly leave his body even just a short while. Hugging Ritsu somehow always had this soothing effect on him. It's almost like hugging a soft pillow that has been freshly washed though he'd never admit that to his boyfriend.

While he inhaled his scent Mao felt himself slowly get more and more sleepy, eyes dropping close repeatedly no matter how much he tried to keep them open. It was warm and soothing so he sighed once again against the shoulder he was leaning his head on.

However it seemed like his nocturnal boyfriend had other plans. Because after they've been cuddling for half an hour there suddenly were a pair of hands traveling south, massaging his hips and pulling them closer. He didn't say anything and neither did Mao. Not that he minded it to begin with. They haven't been able to really be intimate with each other for a while because of how busy they both were lately. It would be a lie to say that he was bothered by him initiating anything at that moment.

»Maa-kun worked hard today, hm~?«

The question was whispered against his ear making Mao shiver softly. He didn't felt like speaking right now so he opted for just a nod, getting even more comfortable in his lap. If Ritsu could act like a brat from time to time just to get spoiled, so could he. However him being in nothing but boxers made it a bit hard to act nonchalant when even the slightest touch below made him react. It's something he is embarrassed about, his body being overly sensitive when it comes to Ritsu. He doesn't understand it either.

»Maa-kun~«, Ritsu purred lowly making Mao close his eyes and swallow thickly. He knew this voice best, always giving him weak legs. »Did you work on your hip movements enough already~?«

It shouldn't turn him on so much. Basically there's nothing sexy about this sentence. His body betrayed him though, a shaky exhale leaving his lips at the ambiguous question. The whole time Ritsus hands never stopped caressing and massaging his hips but he still gasped when his boyfriends thumbs hooked into the elastic of his underwear, slowly peeling it down as much as he was able to after he got a nod of content from the redhead. When soft kisses get placed down the side of his neck Mao is pretty much a goner already. Ritsus fingers were everywhere, caressing, touching, wanting. He was so lost in the touches, he didn't even notice when Ritsu retrieved the bottle of lube. Though he did notice when suddenly a wet finger pressed against him. That's when he finally grunts softly, face burrying itself more into the shoulder in front of him. He knows he's red already, even his ears are burning. Ritsu must have felt gracious that day because he didn't even try to make him look into his eyes while he prepared him. Maybe he knew that Mao felt extremely exhausted, being extra thorough with his preparations. It's quiet while he did so, occasionally a wet squelch being heard beside Maos soft panting. He cringed at the sound, internally begging for Ritsu to just say something so he didn't have to listen to those sounds. »You sound so cute…«, is what he got and it's then that Mao noticed how much he has been whimpering and moaning into his shoulder. »Do you feel good, Maa-kun?«

He hates it. Ritsu always asks him those embarrassing questions, knowing that Mao would rather hide himself and avoid answering. But it felt good. Too good. The redhead already didn't feel his exhaustion as much, feeling like he's floating. So he answered honestly, his voice shaking from pleasure. It brought a smile to his boyfriends face nonetheless and that alone is worth all embarrassment. »Let's continue then…« »...hm?«

Usually that was their go-sign, telling Ritsu that Mao was ready. However his boyfriend didn't stop his fingers from moving, trying to find that one spot… Mao felt like screaming when he found it. Maybe he did yelp. Ritsu was a sadist, enjoying to bring him close to his limits and then push just a little further. He always felt safe with him, that's not the problem, he always took great care of him afterwards. But he hates to beg. And this is something his boyfriend very much enjoyed. Maybe he does like it too, he just doesn't want to admit to it to be honest. He knows himself how much he clings to Ritsu.

But when Ritsus long fingers didn't stop moving inside him, relentlessly stroking that spot while his other hand occupied itself with tugging and rubbing his chest, he realized that he won't get away from using his voice.

»Ri-nh… Ritsu…«

»hm~?«

Maos voice breaks at the next moan, making him feel even more embarrassed.

»Please let me ride you…«

»Of course~«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it there. I am so sorry. I can not write smut. Holy god. I have so much respect for all of you. SO SORRY.


	10. Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10: Pattern
> 
> A/B/O-Verse

It's still dark when Mao wakes up. It's early in the morning so it's not all too weird for that time of the year. He finds himself in his and Ritsus bedroom, curtains drawn close, the faint buzz of their apartment being the only noise inside their home. While he's stretching and rubbing sleep from his eyes he eventually notices the birds singing outside, confirming that it's indeed morning. After a quick check at the time Mao notices that there's still time before they have to get up so he snuggles back underneath the comforting warmth of his blanket. He's about to fall back asleep when he feels an arm curl around his waist, pulling him close to the person behind him. When his bond mark gets nuzzled and lightly kissed he can't help but chuckle softly.

»Beautiful...«

It's a whisper, voice still heavy with sleep and sounding a little rough but Mao likes it nonetheless. »My beautiful omega...«. Said omega only snorts at that, finally turning around in those arms that hold him close. »Good morning to you too~«

At the sight of his _sweet, little omega_, as he likes to call him, Ritsu smiles. His arms wrap tighter around his waist, pulling him yet closer to ensure he's safe and warm. This somehow became a regular routine in the morning for them. After they bonded Ritsu became such a possessive alpha, always making sure Mao would be close to him. It was almost comical. Ritsu never really showed any of the typical alpha traits before but once the redhead presented he would do a total 180. To be fair they both were sure Mao would end up as a Beta since he was quite the late bloomer, never showing _any _signs of being an omega, and while there were feelings involved on both sides even before, they both knew that Ritsu should rather look for an omega to bond with. That was back in school though.

Smiling softly Ritsu recalls the day they formed their bond as he gently strokes over the mark he left on his omega. They talked about it thoroughly before so when Mao went into heat there was nothing holding them back anymore. They had to wait so long after all since both their parents were against forming a bond before they graduated. And when Ritsu had Mao trembling in his arms, all his focus was just on him, him, and him alone. Maybe he got sentimental back then or the pheromones got too much for him but the young man still remembers how his omega looked almost ethereal, the most beautiful person he ever laid his eyes on. He pressed multiple kisses into his skin as Mao clutched onto him, sobbing softly because of how sensitive he was from his heat, skin burning underneath every touch of the alpha while he thrusted steadily inside him. The omega was gasping and mewling, crying out every now and then, and as the older boy felt himself getting close to finish he gently tilted Maos head to the side, prepping the area he chose for his mark with kisses. The redhead was panting heavy, Ritsu clearly remembers the sound especially when he begged to him in a shaky voice.

»What are you thinking about, Ritchan~?«

Maos gentle voice pulled him out of his thoughts, emerald orbs gazing lovingly at him. He still thinks his mate is the most wonderful omega, neck decorated by a beautiful pattern that showed they were bonded for eternity. He promised him that.

»Just how lucky I am that I got you…«

It was rare for Ritsu to be so sentimental, making even Mao blush at the sudden confession. The tip of his ears turned red and a rosy tone dusted his cheek, his gaze turning shyly down.

Yes, he is truly lucky to have Mao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen.  
I know Beta Mao is good and there's a reason so many people use it either for ff or doujin but have you ever thought about  
Omega Mao
> 
> I'm sorry but it had to be done.


	11. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: Snow

The world seemed all too quiet as a blanket of white covered it, snow still gently falling down from the sky even as it turned dark. Warm lights from various christmas decorations illuminated the small neighborhood both Ritsu and Mao lived in. The latter was currently gazing outside of his window, not really having anything else to do beside snuggling further into his hoodie, seeking warmth. His family left for a vacation he was originally included in but due to sickness wasn't able to attend. His mom asked him a thousand times if he really would be okay, only satisfied when he promised her that he would call Sakumas if things get worse. Their families always had a good bond, relying on each other and helping when the other needed it.

But Mao isn't someone who willingly would ask for help and so he just endured his fever quietly. Ritsu would occasionally text him and send him pictures that he thought were funny. It was nice to at least somewhat have some company while he was suffering inside his currently quiet home. The only noises that can be heard is Maos coughing and sniffling as well as the faint buzzing of his tv. He turned it on hoping it would distract him a little but the bright light made him feel restless so he opted for looking outside the window for a while.

The redhead could see movement in the house that was on the other side of the street which belonged to the Sakumas. Leaning his burning forehead against the cold window he sighed softly. He might not want to admit it but... he feels lonely. If only he could catch at least a glimpse of Ritsu maybe he would feel a bit better. At least that's what he's trying to make himself believe.

Just when he's about to get up and head back to his bed his phone lights up, constantly buzzing. It takes him a while before he realizes that Ritsu is calling him. A small smile plays on Maos lips at that. He clears his throat as best as he could before answering. »Hey…«

»Maa-kun!«

Mao flinches at how loud Ritsus voice sounds compared to how quiet everything else is around him. They don't talk for a long time, Ritsu seeming pretty hectic throughout the whole call. Both boys just talked about nonchalant things, nothing of much importance. A few minutes pass before the door is ringing, making the redhead look up.

Mao sighs, having to go downstairs to answer the door will cost him quite a lot of energy but he still does. It takes him longer than usual thanks to stiff muscles and his body overall feeling drained from being ill. He hides himself a little behind the door when he opens it however immediately relaxes when he sees Ritsu standing in his doorstep, holding a giant box filled with decorations and packed up meals.

The ruby-eyed boy smiles brightly at him, already stepping inside, pressing a kiss against Maos cheek as a greeting before announcing his plan immediately making the redhead smile and feel less tense.

»Lets spend the holidays together, Maa-kun~ I'll take care of you«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short fluff.  
I needed to write something like that.


	12. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: Dragon

Cooking never was a skill Mao had. He's a sucker for ramen anyway and that's what he "cooks" most of the time as well, if not some simple cup-noodles. Ritsu always teases him for it, saying that out of all people Mao should know how to cook. He doesn't get what he means with that.

Despite all that he still finds himself in the kitchen, cutting vegetables to prepare for dinner. Ritsu will stay over at his house since he'll be home alone all weekend and Mao kind of promised to cook for them. »Is this a date~?«, Ritsu teased him when he told him about it before immediately getting a hand clasped over his mouth, restraining him from talking any further.

Mao found a recipe online he wanted to try out (or maybe impress Ritsu) but he could've sworn it looked easier than it actually was. His vegetables looked horrible, potatoes were cut way too roughly and on top of that he almost burned the rice as well. Looking in defeat at the pot in his hands he sigh loudly. Apparently he can't even cook rice. The last bit of hope he had also vanishes quickly when he accidentally cuts his finger.

As Mao is rummaging through one of the drawers he finally spots a bandaid however it seems like one from his childhood days, a kids design printed on it. Groaning he still puts it on. _Better than nothing_, he thinks as he eyes the colorful band now adorning his fingertip. Of course Ritsu had to show up at that moment but with a quick check of time Mao realizes that he's actually... on time. Did he really spent so much time with basically trying to cook?

As he runs to the door to answer it he mentally prepares for his friend to laugh at him because he ruined yet another meal. »Maa-kun~ Date-Ti– what happened?« rather than laughing Ritsu looked at him in concern. Did he really was that bad to look at? »I, uh... cooked? Tried to?« he mumbled as he let the raven inside, watching him get out of his shoes. »Are you sure? You look like you were in a fight.«

Only then Mao catches a glance of himself in the mirror that's standing in their hallway. Apparently he smeared blood across his cheek, truly making it look like he injured himself. _How did I…? It didn't even bleed that strong…_

Laughing it off Mao rubs at his cheek as they both make their way to the kitchen, revealing the real mess. It truly was something to look at. »I didn't know you were that bad, Maa-kun.« _Ouch_.

Just a bit later they're seated in the living room, eating. Ritsu somehow managed to make their dinner edible because he somehow has that weird skill of making unpleasant looking food taste great. As they're munching in silence Ritsu suddenly reaches for his hand, inspecting it. The sudden action startled the redhead, already feeling his head turn red.

»Dragon…?«

»Mom, must've kept them from when I was younge– hey! Stop laughing!«

But his friend wouldn't stop and eventually he joined in, both laughing about it for a while. Their dinner gets eaten, dishes get washed, Ritsu even joins in on helping to make the kitchen look presentable again before they flop on Maos bed, cuddling. That's normal though, they're best friends, they're just caring is what Mao would always reason. _Ok maybe we're a bit more…_

As Mao was a bit lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice Ritsu shuffling until his soft voice pulled him back to reality. The question made him laugh nonetheless and of course Ritsu would tease him about it.

»so... dragons huh?«

»Shut up…«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard, I had no idea what to write orz  
Sorry for the late update


	13. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: Ash
> 
> Angel/Demon AU

It's cold, yet warm at the same time. Mao must've dozen off he figures. He stretches, a pair of white wings fluttering a little, as he takes in his surroundings. Only then he notices the coat around his shoulders, explaining the little movement his wings had. It has black fur on it, golden embroidery decorating the dark fabric. It was heavy but it kept him warm so he was thankful. He knows who this coat belongs to. Maybe he shouldn't see the owner of said coat. It's against all odds anyway that an angel like him should feel strongly for someone else like that.

»Maa-kun~«, a low voice sang, sending pleasant shivers down Maos spine. His body would never get used to the presence of a dark creature like Ritsu is, it's just something natural he can't turn off. But he smiles nevertheless, grinning up at hells prince as he snuggles further into the warm coat. »Thanks for keeping me warm!«

Ritsus expression softens at the sight, his chest feeling warm when he sees his little angel wrapped in his coat, feeling all comfortable. It wasn't exactly forbidden for them to see each other as long as they fulfill their duties though he supposes that angels are more strict when it comes to... whatever they had. He feels accomplished when he gets to steal a kiss from him when Mao doesn't pay attention or when he can get him to cuddle. That's what they're limited to when it comes to physical actions though. Angels have those weird kind of barriers that basically make it impossible for someone like Ritsu to do something he would just love to do.

»You're staring…«

Mao is flustered, adverting his gaze as he's getting stared at. When Ritsu still doesn't look away he starts curling in on himself, ready to just hide himself with his wings however the soft chuckle above him makes him stop. He gets his chin lifted, made to look into ruby eyes. »I was worried, you looked so exhausted... did they punish you for last time..?«

Ritsus voice is unusual soft and the memory of "last time" turns Mao red immediately.

_»Ritchan, you can't–« »It won't let me enter, hm?« _ _Mao was panting from the kiss they just shared moments ago but what the demon then tried to do left him breathless. His body was burning, everything felt so, so wrong yet right at the same time. Sounds he never heard from himself escaped his mouth as Ritsu left burning kisses all over his body before setting between his legs. »I'm s-sorry, ah- Ritchan- my body won't-« »I know...«_

Mao softly shook his head, letting Ritsu know that there was no punishment waiting for him though he did get a warning. Angels aren't supposed to give in to pleasure yet he gave in so easily when Ritsu touched him. »Good…« Ritsu placed a gentle hand on his cheek as he spoke, smiling a little before he leaned his forehead against his.

Mao was confused. Ritsu is a creature from hell, something all angels get warned of to be careful around as they are "cruel and merciless" but... he can't see that in the demon prince in front of him. When he's with him Ritsu is nothing but gentle and cheerful. Sure there are days Ritsu would be upset and vent about things that bother him but when it comes to Mao... it made the angels chest feel fuzzy. Ritsu makes him blush all the time, makes him excited for the next time they get to see each other, sometimes long for his warmth – or is this already him corrupting his mind? The little angel always wondered about this, it's what they get told after all. Would Ritsu really just use him until he's bored of him and then leave? Thoughts like these will haunt him until he confronts the demon so Mao decides to just use his opportunity.

»Ritsu, will you... is it true that...« _Why is this so difficult?_ »Will you... leave...? One day..?«

Mao swallowed thickly, already tensing up in fear of the possible answer. He really is a goner, huh? Angels really shouldn't feel that attached to someone, even less for a demon. But when a pair of warm hands pull him into the arms of said demon Mao feels himself relax.

»I will stay with you, Maa-kun… Until this world turns into ash… No matter what…«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently Ritsus demon card came home! I love Angel Mao with Demon Ritsu so much...


	14. Overgrown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14: Overgrown

Pinning his bangs back is something Mao has been doing every morning for years now. Short hair doesn't suit him, he decided, so he always kept it rather long. Though maybe now is a good time to get them trimmed again. Even Ritsu started complaining about how long his hair has gotten. Despite his lazy nature, Ritsu is pretty keen on keeping his hair a proper length. Probably because he wants to clearly distinguish himself from his brother as best as possible. Or maybe it just bothers him too much if it gets too long.

If Mao is bothered by his hair he just pins his bangs back and puts the rest in a ponytail. But when even his unit members and class mates started commenting on his hair length he supposes that he can't postpone it any longer. Mao thought it was weird to care that much about appearance even more the appearance of someone else. But what does Mao know about that?

Ritsu was currently sitting behind him, acting like a chair for Mao to lean back against. He was doing something to his hair, but the redhead was not able to tell what exactly he was doing. »Cute...« is what he suddenly hears, Ritsus voice barely above a whisper and probably meant to himself. Peaking to his side Mao tries to sneak a glance in the mirror to see what his boyfriend is doing with his hair.

»You braided it?«

It's not that he hates it but... it's something so unusual. On top of that he didn't know Ritsu knows how to braid hair. »Your hair is too long so... I at least made it look nice…« Ritsu mumbled while still adding some wefts and braiding them into it. Mao scoffed at the statement, letting the older boy know that his kind of compliments weren't usually what you would call flattering. Ritsu however just shrugs, fishing for a hair tie from Maos bedside table to secure his work. »You know that I love you either way, Maa-kun~«, is what he sings next, smiling at his reflection in the mirror »But you still need a haircut~«

Wrapping his arms around his chest Ritsu cuddles him happily, closing his eyes as he feels the warmth his boyfriend seems to give off.


	15. Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: Legend

Old tales tell of a young man in the forest, hidden from humanity. At first glance he'd look like any other person; pale skin, dark and silky hair. However ruby eyes and a pair of fangs betray the image. Is he dangerous? Is he harmless? No one really knew but like all legendary creatures he was feared among the town people. They placed offerings at a clearance of said forest, each year another citizen would carry them there, asking to be spared and get protected by the young demon inside their forest.

This year, the oldest son of the Isara-family has been drawn to fulfill the duty. Mao was his name, 16 years of age and, compared to other villagers his age, rather small in statue. He never really believed that the boy inside the forest would be evil and rather worried of him maybe being lonely? Everyone told him that his worries were silly. Of course they were when you keep in mind that Mao had no reason to worry about some demons emotions. But being isolated all the time must be hard.

He once again thought about this as he headed to the offering place, fully packed. It was quite the journey to get there but he wouldn't let some sore feet stop him. Rearranging his way of carrying the offerings he takes a few deep breathes before he continues to walk.

It's been hours already and by now he was already inside the forest where the demon was said to live. Mao felt a little tense, every little rustling and noise alerting him a little. It was probably not helping that it was quite dark and Mao... was scared of it. He never really liked darkness.

Just before he could dwell on it any further he found himself stepping towards the clearing, relief flooding through his body at the almost successful ritual. Putting the offerings down he stretched himself, looking around for any sign of the legendary young man. There were some noises but nothing out of the ordinary. Mao couldn't really look far though, nature really growing without any disturbance.

Sighing disappointed Mao still sat down, deciding to at least eat his meal before starting his way back. Adjusting his sleeves he was about to start eating when suddenly a dark figure appeared right behind him.

»Who are you.«

Flinching heavy Mao straightened his position before turning to face whoever this voice belonged to. Could it be that...?

»The demon boy.«

At that statement the young boy in front of him seems displeased, brows furrowing. He clicks his tongue, crossing his arms and turning his upper body away. Who would've thought a legendary creature would act this bratty. Turning towards him Mao then takes in his appearance fully. Just like the villagers described him he had dark hair, red, glowing eyes, pale skin and two fangs. His clothing was also rather dark, black fur adorning his neck, charms and necklaces hanging from it. Red and black fabrics wrapped around him in a rather traditional garment, gold chains wrapped around his hips. His arms were covered in gloves and underneath his overgarments he seems to be wearing a short, black too. Now that his eyes traveled back up he also noticed earrings hanging from his lobes. When the demon boy suddenly snapped his gaze back to Mao he flinched once again.

»Ritsu.«

»Er– What?«

»My name.«

_Oh. _Mao didn't expect him to actually give him his name. He repeated his name quietly after him, noting how Ritsu seemed pleased at that.

»So you're the demon that lives in this forest... doesn't that get lonely?« Ritsu looks hurt at that statement and for a second Mao regrets being this blunt. »I'm not totally alone and every now and then one of you comes to visit...« He doesn't sound exactly happy about his statement though. Patting the ground next to him he motions Ritsu to sit beside them. »I'm here now, so... wanna spend some time?« He didn't expect Ritsus face to light up like that.

They spend a long time talking to each other, getting insanely quick comfortable with each other as well because soon enough Ritsu lays down with his head in Maos lap. When asked why he is that trusting the demon just explains that he'd be able to bring Mao down easily. Granted.

However the time for Mao to take his leave was approaching quickly but before he went, he pinky promised Ritsu that he would come back and visit him again. And Mao would never break a promise with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. That's some Setsubun Ritsu for you.


	16. Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16: Wild

»Can you help me?«

Ritsu is used to Mao wearing pretty casual clothes even when on stage. "Normal" so to say like hoodies or shirts. Not. This.

Ripped, black jeans with a silver chain hanging from his hip, a black leather choker, a black shirt with pastel stripes on it, a pink, white, and black jacket decorated with straps and a drip-like design. Was Mao wearing fake helix earrings? Ritsu was so confused. And to top things with a cherry Mao even asked him for help to paint his nails black. »Figured you'd know how to.« was Maos weak reasoning. But Ritsu wasn't one to turn Mao down.

So only a few minutes later they both found themselves in Ritsus room with him looming over the redheads hand, holding one firmly as he carefully coats the nail in the dark polish. Concentrating he furrowed his brows a little but Maos gaze on him somehow made it a little bit harder. When he stares at him Ritsu always feels his heart beat speeding up. And Mao stares at him quite often, he noticed. During lessons a lot to give an example. It irritated him at first but then whenever Mao didn't he felt like something was missing. Everyone always said that Ritsu was being clingy, that it was Ritsu who was reluctant to let go of Mao. But they both know that it's him who was clinging to Ritsu. Or maybe they both were clinging to each other, who knows. It didn't bother him, he'd follow Mao to the end of the world and he knows he'd do the same for him.

What they had was special to wach of them yet they refused to really, properly talk about it. Sure, they had their talks every now and then but they never talked about their obvious "issue". They were in love but neither wanted to voice it out, scared that it might change something and not for the better.

When Ritsu realized into what deep thoughts his mind had spiraled into he had to laugh, finishing the pinky on Maos first hand. »What's so funny?« »Nothing, don't worry, Maa-kun.«

A peck to his lip to reassure him. Nothing new. Nothing either was surprised about. It wasn't the first time they kissed. And it wouldn't be the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poison À La Mode was a good Gacha, Mao looked so cute~ 
> 
> Also; I'm super excited for tomorrows prompt. I've had this idea since the very beginning and I can't wait.


	17. Ornament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17: Ornament

It's been months already and Mao still couldn't believe Ritsu really went and did that. Out of all stupid ideas he actually went ahead and got this done.

»Maa-kun... Pay attention...«

Right. For a minute Mao forgot where they are right now. In Ritsus bedroom to be specific, somewhere he finds himself often. However usually it's not filled with wet and filthy noises, soft panting and breathy moans. He reaches a hand down to tangle it in Ritsus messy hair, pushing it a bit back by doing so and making the latter look up at him. The older boy is making a show of pulling off of his length at that, slowly, slowly before he grins cheeky. And there he spots it. That silver ball sitting neatly on Ritsu tongue. Mao can't deny the fact though that, as much as he was angry at his boyfriend for doing something on a whim without really thinking about the consequences, he definitely enjoys his tongue piercing a bit too much. Ritsu always teased him about being sensitive all over and this silver ball didn't help either.

A moan ripped from his own throat pulls Mao back to reality again as his boyfriend decided to tighten the fist a little that was currently jerking him off as his mouth wasn't being used. It felt good. Too good. It's embarrassing to admit it out loud but Ritsu always took such great care of him, pulling out noises from him he didn't know he was capable of doing. More sighs escaped him, some more breathy others mixed with a high moan. Pulling him a bit closer again he silently pleaded the boy in front of him to put his mouth back on his length, craving to feel that tongue on him again.

»Don't worry about coming, Maa-kun~ I'll still let you ride me later~«

Mao had to keen at that, the promise of getting to come twice sending a spark of pleasure down his spine. He nodded weakly before closing his eyes tightly as Ritsu let his tongue circle the tip of his length before sinking down on him again. Agonizing slow for the record. It made the redheads toes curl and try hard to not get too loud with his moans. He could feel that small ball rubbing against him and Ritsu knew that, he was certain. Ever since his boyfriend went and got his tongue pierced he used it against him as soon as he was able to. Not that Ritsu being able to swallow him like nothing was enough, he also had to use his piercing for extra stimulation.

»Ritcha~ahn...«

Tugging him closer with the hand tangled in his dark locks, Mao couldn't help but buck his hips as it caused the metallic ball to rub over a sensitive spot. Ruby eyes seemed to glow at that sudden change of atmosphere, hands reaching up to pin Maos hips down before he went ahead and sank further down, swallowing him effortlessly. Those high pitched, breathy moans along with his sensitive boyfriends hands scrambling to grip at his head were worth it alone. It wouldn't take him long before he'd make Mao come, he could tell. They've been at it for a while and usually his lover wouldn't last longer than that unless he'd deny him that pleasure. Letting his tongue rub over yet another sensitive spot he only got a strangled cry of his nickname followed by broken sentences. Mao was trying to tell him that he was close, he knew that. Pulling back until he was only sucking at the tip he looked his boyfriend directly in the eyes. Mao met his gaze with a flushed face, whining one last time before he closed his eyes tightly, coming right in Ritsus mouth. He felt like floating, he really did. Ritsu didn't stop jerking him off as he rode out his high.

Mao was panting hard as he watched the dark haired boy pull off of him, making a show of swallowing his come. »You're gross...« »Mean~«

He still petted his head affectionately as Ritsu leaned it on his thigh, humming softly. It was their short moment of calm, letting each of them take a few breaths and make sure each was doing okay. »Sorry for just–« »It's fine, Maa-kun~ I knew you'd do it.«

Laughing softly Mao caressed his cheek as his other went ahead to wipe his mouth. Tossing the tissue in the bin he then bend down to place a kiss on Ritsus forehead, a gentle act of affection during their break. »I still wanna fuck you~«

Of course. It was such a Ritsu thing to say something like that when riled up. Pulling his boyfriend up in his arms he laughed softly. »Of course, of course~«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I gave Ritsu a tongue piercing what about it.  
I was so excited for this lmao I really like the image of him with his tongue pierced haha


	18. Misfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: Misfit

Ritsu never felt like he belonged somewhere. There was also no place he was attached to. He wasn't close to anyone either. Other people were just a nuisance and if he allowed himself to grow fond of them they'd just disappoint him. It's always been like this.

So he'd rather spend his break hiding somewhere and nap for a while. He didn't need anyone. Ritsu Sakuma doesn't need to rely on anyone. As he settled down in a comfortable position he could already hear someone approaching. Even though he was desperately hoping they'd just go away he soon enough heard another voice speaking to him. »Hello~...?« Maybe if Ritsu doesn't move he'd go away. »I know you can hear me… You're... Ritsu, right?«

It made him frown. Who decided to bother his nap and on top of that act all friendly? He turned his head the tiniest bit to catch a glimpse of whoever decided to disturb him. A mop of red, tousled hair and bright, green eyes came into his view. Ritsu knew that kid. He lived across his house and went into the same class as him. Though unless like Ritsu he was quite popular among others. He also was far more active and played a lot of sports. The complete opposite of him.

»What do you want.« He sounds grumpy. At least that's what Ritsu hopes he does. Maybe it really helped to frown as well because that boy seemed to back off a little. »I- uh... I wondered if you might wanna play as well...?« Ritsus eyes fell on the ball the boy was holding in his hands, nervously rolling it in his hands. Playing with others... in the sun... that's not really something that sparks ANY interest in Ritsu. »Rather not.«

As he rolled back around, ready to fall asleep again he felt a hand pulling him up, somehow not making him stumble and drag him away by his wrist. »Come on, come on! We need another player in our team, it'll be fun!«

He doesn't know why but Ritsu didn't struggle as hard as he could. He could only stare at that bright boy pulling him away from his hiding spot. »I'm Mao by the way!« The smile he got from the redhead was almost as blinding as the sun and somehow... it made Ritsu smile as well. »Ritsu…« Even though Mao knew his name he still laughed. And as much as Ritsu hated being out in the sun he somehow felt happy about someone saving him from his loneliness as much as he refused to acknowledge it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I forgot to post. Work was too tiring, my deepest apologies.
> 
> Anyway; some rtmos as children. No matter if later lovers or just best friends, I really love them.


	19. Sling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19: Sling

»Are you really okay...?«

Ritsu was beyond worried. During Basketball practice Mao somehow managed to collide with someone, fall to the ground awkwardly and to make things short: ended up with a broken arm. Sitting next to Maos bed he eyed the sling carefully, his expression showing clear worry. »It's just a broken arm, I'll be fine~«

Of course, it was such a Mao thing. Mao always worried more about others than about himself and sometimes it was worrying. Even now when he's obviously the one that got the short end of the stick he still went and apologized for causing trouble.

Reaching for Maos free hand Ritsu took it carefully into his own, bringing it up to lean into it. »You're the worst, Maa-kun... always making me worry...«, he whispered, no bite behind his words. It made Mao laugh a little, telling him that usually it's the other way around. But Ritsu didn't respond. He didn't felt like laughing, he was genuinely worried about Mao. His childhood friend always did thing like this, never gets selfish and just wants to please others. »Enough already...«

Now it was Maos turn to get worried. Ritsu looked so sad and upset, hurt, conflicted maybe? He couldn't put his finger on it but it made the redhead feel bad. So immediately started to softly apologize but it seemed to only make things worse. But Ritsu didn't say anything. Only holding Maos hand tighter than before. »Ritchan, I'm not dead...« It was Maos try to lighten the mood but it was another fruitless attempt. Mao watched his friend for a while, holding so tightly on to him before an idea struck him. »Ritchan... I'm… I'm thirsty...«

Ritsus eyes snapped up to him, immediately scrambling to get up and it was quite cute to say so, making Mao smile a little. They both have this urge to take care of the other when in need so it wasn't too surprising to the redhead but he still realized that it took him almost too long. So maybe he will try to be a bit selfish while he's unable to use his arm. Maybe he will rely a bit more on Ritsu and make him do some work. At least while it lasts.


	20. Tread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: Tread

»I don't wanna anymore~«, Ritsu complained loudly as he was dragged after Mao. They were on their way to some music store his friend wanted to check out and apparently it was easier to walk there. Technically. But at this point Ritsu is pretty sure that they got lost on their way and Mao is too proud to admit it. Whatever it is Ritsu just doesn't want to continue walking any longer. His feet were hurting, the sun was blinding him, it was windy and he hated it since his nose started running from it. »Maa-kun, carry me~«

Maybe whining louder would help or so Ritsu thought. But to no avail. Mao seemed deep in thoughts, eventually fishing out his phone to probably look up directions. He was frowning slightly looking up and around before bringing his attention back to his phone, trying to figure out where exactly they are. Sighing Ritsu started to pout. This is... not really how he imagined his day to go like. It's not that he doesn't like spending time with Mao. But he'd much rather would like to spend time with Mao in his room. On his bed preferably. Cuddling. Or something like that. Shaking those thoughts quickly away Ritsu did feel his cheeks turning the slightest bit warm. He didn't want Mao to catch him blush.

When he heard his friend sigh heavy he looked up again. »Maa-kun... are we...« »Don't say anything.« Seeing Mao this frustrated somehow put a smile on Ritsus face. »It's fine, Maa-kun~«, Ritsu said softly, wrapping his arms around the redheads waist and propping his chin on his shoulder, «We'll find the way eventually~ Lets just ask some people for directions~«

Lifting an eyebrow Mao looked at him in disbelief, leaning back against him the slightest bit. »Suddenly you're motivated?« Putting on a huge smile Ritsu snuggled further on him making the younger boy shiver slightly, probably from embarrassment. His ears turned pink, Ritsu was able to catch that. »If you let me hold your hand I will follow you anywhere~« They both laughed at that separating before they made a show of bowing down to each other and politely taking the others hand, resulting in another laughing fit as they made their way down the alley. They eventually found the shop after some asking around and Ritsu fondly watched the redhead buy new guitar strings and look at various equipment. Maybe getting lost together wasn't all too bad, Ritsu figured. He got to hold his hand all the way till here as well. And maybe, if he behaved now, Mao would go eat dinner with him. _Like a real date._


	21. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: Treasure

The sun was already setting, dyeing the scenery with a golden tint. There was a warm summer breeze making the heat more durable. Not that Mao minded it. The young dancer was currently stretched out on top of multiple pillows, letting some sun rays that got through the sheer curtains shine on his body. Humming softly along the tunes of music from afar he closed his eyes, smiling slightly to himself. Whenever he moved a little he could hear the jewels decorating his garments rustle, sometimes see them sparkling in the afternoon sun. It was the country's prince that dressed him up like this, always choosing the finest fabrics, skillfully decorated with embroidery and jewels. Mao always tried to deny the gifts, feeling like it wasn't right to wear those expensive clothing when he was nothing but a servant, a simple dancer to entertain noble guest and most importantly the royal family. It's not like he planned to suddenly attract the prince that much, he only wanted to fulfill his duty as best as he could, the thought of going back to that gruesome place he came from still sending shivers down his spine. Eventually he would have to, he promised it, the need to help others that are still suffering great in him.

When he hears steps approaching Mao gets pulled out of his thoughts, sitting up a little to see who's coming towards. When a tuft of dark hair and ruby eyes came in view the dancers face seemed to light up, immediately starting to get up however quickly gets ordered to stay seated by no other than the prince. Watching him step closer Maos smile only grew more when a gentle hand gets placed on his cheek, stroking it affectionately. »What have you been up to here, all alone by yourself, hm?«

The princes voice was calm and tender, immediately setting Maos heartbeat in a frenzy. He couldn't help it at all and as much as he needed to hide those feelings where's the harm when the feelings are mutual? As long as they're in private he figured there shouldn't be a problem to give in to the flirting and maybe flirt a little back. »I've just been sitting here in the sun for some time, your highness... «

Getting his cheek pulled a little Mao whined softly, putting his own hand over the princes. »It's Ritsu.« »Yes, your Hi- Ritsu!«

Rubbing his bruised cheek Mao looked up at the young man in front of him, a slight blush creeping on his face at the sight. He would never get used to address him all casual. He already got some stares for how close he was to the prince but it's not his fault that Ritsu suddenly went and claimed his as his personal dancer, ordering him to stay for the night a little too often and even taking him with whenever he had to travel. Not that Mao was ungrateful but sometimes he was worried that Ritsu was just a little too reckless.

»What are you thinking about in your pretty head?« Maos gaze snapped back up to Ritsu. When did he drop it? »I just wondered why you're so generous with me.« Ritsu chuckled softly at that and Mao immediately felt like he asked something stupid. Was it stupid of him? Was he not getting something he was supposed to?

A pair of hands cupped his face as Ritsu leaned down to bring their foreheads together, jewelries clinking lightly at the movement. Compared to his skin his prince felt so refreshingly cool yet he still felt his own skin burn wherever he touched him. »It's simple, you see...« A gentle kiss gets placed against the corner of his lips, against his cheek and finally on his forehead before Ritsu brings them together again. A shaky exhale escapes Mao at all those gentle gestures, his heart racing wildly. There's a faint scent coming off from his prince, probably from one of the essences they bath him with and it makes Mao dizzy in the best way possible. It makes him want to curl up onto him, have his arms hold him securely and let him rest there without a care in the world. »Because you're irreplaceable... you shine brighter than the sun itself...« another kiss , this time on his closed eyelids, »you're more beautiful than the most valuable piece of art...«, Ritsu took his hand this time, pressing a soft kiss on his knuckles before making him wrap his arm around his shoulder, the princes other arm sneaking down to pull him closer by the small of his back, »You're worth more than the finest jewelry...«

Mao definitely felt dizzy by now. He opened his eyes slightly, looking at his prince with a bright flush on his face, breathing a little uneven and shaky as he was laid down, Ritsu hovering above him stealing a kiss Mao melted right into before whispering softly against his lips. »You're my biggest treasure, Maa-kun… I wouldn't want to live a single day without you anymore...«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon Tea Ritsu made me realize that I like his hands a whole lot. Also he looks like a prince in this card.  
This, combined with my need for a Dancer Mao card resulted in this AU. I had to stop several times while writing this because the feels got to much lmao I just love rtmos a whole lot.
> 
> You can head over to Yume_no_Tsubasa who's currently writing for this AU since we kinda both came up with it!


	22. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22: Ghost

Ritsu was currently laughing on his bed. Hard. »Stop it already!« Dodging the pillow thrown at him by his boyfriend Ritsu just smiles at Mao, trying to stop himself from laughing but he couldn't help it. It's too much fun to tease him, his little redhead always offered the cutest reactions. He really meant no harm, would never want to truly hurt him but it's fun to tease Mao every now and then. With the current season approaching there were a lot of horror movies on the tv. Something his boyfriend just really couldn't deal with. Whenever they'd watch even a mild one he'd have Mao clinging on to him, unable to properly sleep for the rest of the night. And they just happen to watch something like that. With how much comedy was thrown into it Ritsu really thought Mao would be fine.

He was not.

There was some kind of animated ghost in the movie and apparently Mao was beyond scared because of it. Ritsu felt the tiniest bit bad for laughing at him but he couldn't contain himself. »Do you think we should keep a light on...?« »What. Why?« »I dunno... what if something decides to haunt us, you know...« »Maa-kun, are you serious.«

But Ritsu was no monster. He eventually would let Mao wear one of his shirts, just a tad bit too long on him since Ritsu actually had quite the growth spurt, before hugging him to his chest, spooning him so he'd feel more save. He would stay awake for until Mao was snoring softly in his arms, wanting to make sure that his boyfriend would not end up with a messed up sleeping schedule like he has. Only then he'd close his eyes, ready to get some sleep for himself, already planning on preparing some sweet dessert as an apology to Mao for watching horror movies with him.


	23. Ancient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23: Ancient

»Maa-kun, you have to see this«

Ritsu just took Maos hand and stormed off with him, laughter in his voice. Their class was on a field trip to a museum and despite sleeping on Maos shoulder throughout the whole bus drive Ritsu now was wide awake. He also seemed to enjoy the museum quite a lot.

It's not unusual for the childhood friends to hold hands during trips, their class honestly was used to it by now. Sometimes it was just a bit… weird. How they both were pining so blindly for each other, no one could really explain it. It's not like their classmates didn't catch them kissing while they tried to hide somewhere. But of course; Just friends.

Both boys were standing in front of some painting, recreating the dramatic scene shown for a photo Arashi took of them. They were snickering while looking at their masterpiece, Ritsu holding tightly onto Mao before pulling him along to look further around.

»This prince could be you.«, Mao said while pointing at a portrait showing a rather pale figure while glowing eyes and dark hair. »Maybe it is. My family is actually from an ancient royal bloodline and I'm a prince.« Mao rolled his eyes before laughing at the statement, lightly poking him in the ribs. »Sure and I'm what then?« »Obviously my lovely Maid that I get to seduc–« Ritsu got interrupted by gagging noises from Koga who was passing them, complaining about them being unable to keep it in their pants. Mao was already red before but whenever they get caught in their flirting he was... well he wished he could just disappear at that.

When they were back in the bus on their way back later that day Ritsu was heavily leaning on Mao again, browsing on his phone. The redhead however couldn't get this one thought out of his system. »Ritchan, does your family really come from...?«

Peaking up a little Ritsu wore a soft smile, _Maa-kun is too cute_. »Yeah, it actually reaches quite back. Dunno if really royal though.« Mao made a hum of affirmation, looking outside of the window while thinking about the answer he just got. Sakumas being a once royal bloodline... Ritsu as a prince.... Ritsu.... as a prince...

Maos head heated up quickly at that day dream, quickly closing his eyes tight while Ritsu snickered underneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sickness made me unable to post ;;


	24. Dizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24: Dizzy

»Ri-Ritchan- wait-«

Mao was panting heavy at this point, unable to calm with how much his heart was racing, tugging on his restraints. »Just a bit more-« Ritsu couldn't stop. He couldn't, he was so close. Just a bit more and he'd finally reach his high, just a bit more and he'd come. Mao wasn't showing any signs of real discomfort, hadn't mentioned their safeword yet so it should be fine, he's used to it by now. His boyfriends body was no mystery to him after all. However he needed to be quick or things could turn bad quickly. Just a bit more-

»Please– inside–« Maos desperate plea did it for him. Ritsus hips snapped hard one last time and he was coming, filling the condom he was wearing. He felt like seeing stars, vision turning white as he reached his high. It took him a couple of moments to return back to earth from his bliss however something didn't seem right. His boyfriend was still panting hard underneath him, seemingly struggling to calm his breathing down again, tears rolling down his cheek. _Shit._

Ever so slowly he started pulling out of his boyfriend, making sure to not add to his oversensitivity. »Shh... Mao... I'm here, you're good…« His voice was gentle and quite as he leaned up to loosen the tie around Maos wrists carefully before bringing his hands down, massaging them carefully. »You're safe...«

Gathering the shaking form of his boyfriend in his arms he kept on quietly talking to him, wrapping the blanket around him to keep him warm. Mao was immediately curling on his boyfriend, pressing his head into Ritsus chest while sobbing between ragged breathes. »You did so well… I'm here, Mao…« The redhead appreciated the lack of nicknames at the current situation. He didn't know why but it made it easier to calm down. »Mmhm...« A whimper escaped his lips as he was able to calm down, a few tears still rolling down his cheeks. »Are you okay, Mao...?« it was a genuin question and Ritsu really sounded worried. He didn't plan to worry him at all, something just snapped in him. Curling more on Ritsu he nodded a little, wrapping his arms a little around him. »Did I hurt you?« He shook his head at that. He wasn't hurt. It didn't hurt before, it was just... a bit intense. He came just a bit before and overstimulation somehow got the better of him. He wasn't hurt though, he felt good. So good that he had trouble to calm down though. Mao told Ritsu that, voice rough and quiet while Ritsu kept stroking his back, making sure to let him know he's here, Mao is safe.

»I feel dizzy though...« Ritsu smiled softly at the confession, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead, promising that he'll get him water.


	25. Tasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25: Tasty

If there's one thing Ritsu is extraordinary good at, its baking sweets. They may not really look appetizing but the taste makes up for it. So every year around February Mao starts eyeing him a bit more, seemingly smiling more at him. He doesn't need to do that, Ritsu still would prepare valentines chocolate for him nonetheless but he can't say that it's not nice to have Mao act like that around him. He doesn't admit that he has a crush on Ritsu but that's alright. Ritsu knows better and eventually Mao will come to the same conclusion. It's not like he needs to hear those words to know that the redhead loves him.

The older boy is currently standing in the kitchen, an apron around his neck as to not dirty himself while mixing the ingredients carefully. Mao always compliments his baking, liking the sweetness of it too much even though he isn't someone who eats a lot of it as per usual. Ritsu smiled proudly at that thought. Mao only gets this weak for baked goods when it's his work and it fills him with enormous pride. He wondered what Mao would say when he hands him his present. There was no particular reason, it wasn't February and neither of them had their birthday. Ritsu just felt like it. He wanted to make Mao eat his dessert, hear him hum in delight at the taste. Maybe it was because the redhead was especially busy lately now that Ritsu really thought about it. Nonetheless he liked surprising him with his sweets so he didn't need a particular reason. It was just a bonus.

Ritsu was already dreaming of how Maos face would light up at the sight of the cake he was planning to do. Just a small one, not too big and he'd really try hard to make it presentable. For Maos sake of course. He always mentally noted down what Mao seemed to like, which flavors were his favorite, which decorations he enjoyed the most. For him he'd go beyond his limits, for him he'd try to be less of a burden. He started doing things on his own even though it was nice when Mao spoiled him. But even he understands that with time there has to come growth, they both aren't kids anymore. Mao is going to become the next Student Council President and with that more work will come. He won't have much time to take care of Ritsu as well in the future and while that thought makes him melancholic, the older boy knows that he doesn't have to worry about it. Mao and him would always find back to each other, he's sure of it.


	26. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26: Dark
> 
> Demon/Angel AU!

Mao never liked darkness. As little angels in training they get told to stay away from anything giving off dark energy as well. Maybe it's just in his nature to feel uneasy whenever he's surrounded by darkness.

Usually.

With his head resting on velvety fabric, a gloved hand petting his head gently Mao couldn't feel any more peaceful. He smiled happily, nuzzling into the hand. It's a habit, really. All angels somehow really like getting their head petted. He can't really explain it, but he noticed that it's a common trait. Ritsu always said that it's cute. Ritsu, as in the demon he was currently cuddling with. It's absolutely and utterly against all rules. He knows that. But lying is also something he was not allowed to do. And saying that his heart didn't do any leaps when he caught sight of Ritsu would be one.

»You like that, my love~?« The demon above him was purring, petting his head even more and Mao felt like floating. The pet name didn't even bother him at this point anymore, if anything it made his heart flutter even more. He was truly beyond saving at this point, now that he had a taste of a forbidden fruit that he never should've been able to have. If it's wrong to feel loved and safe in someones arms then Mao never wants to be right anyway. He was smiling happily, turning to snuggle further on the prince from hell who in turn wrapped his arms around him with a chuckle.

A soft kiss is shared between them after they stared into each others eyes for a while. Lips met softly, hesitant almost because both knew how forbidden their love was. Minutes pass before they loosen, Mao getting gently pulled into the lap of the demon. Their hands find each other in silence, lacing together before they close their eyes again, meeting in yet another kiss, maybe more. Maos halo was itching on his neck, warning him about the darkness he was currently consuming. But he welcomed that uncomfortable feeling, if it meant he could share yet another kiss with Ritsu. Sometimes the demons fingers would inch under his garments, caressing untouched skin with such gentleness that it made the angel shiver softly, a gasp escaping his lips. Another kiss, another touch, and soon enough the first layer of clothing would fall without a sound. Being with Ritsu made Mao eager in a way he shouldn't feel but it didn't matter right now. They kept touching and caressing each other, sharing kisses and tugging ob their garments and before long they'd face each other pure and raw, Mao still held securely in Ritsu lap.

»You're so sweet today, Maa-kun...« »Because I'm happy...« It was no lie. Whenever he got to spend time with Ritsu he was happy. Love wasn't an emotion he was supposed to feel and yet it grew within him more and more. It made him not mind the darkness as much because Ritsu would be there with him.


	27. Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 27: Coat

_Warm..._ is what Ritsu thinks as he snuggles further into the clothing article that was draped over him. Him and Mao were sitting inside his car, driving home from their day trip. Mao only recently got his driver's license and in order to keep practicing Ritsu sometimes would let him drive his car. Maybe also so he could nap while his boyfriend drove. He had a good style of driving and also was very focused so Ritsu didn't really worry when he simply closed his eyes and dozed off for a while. He had done so until a few minutes ago and by now the sun that was shining throughout the day already disappeared. The bright lights from the lanterns on the street kept passing them, being the only source of light at the moment. Mao had turned the radio lower, only a soft humming being heard from it. Stretching a little Ritsu moved to rub his eyes, noting how Mao had draped his coat over him. Probably to keep him warm because Mao is someone like that. His boyfriend never _really_ complained about his sleepiness and always was so considerate of him when he started to get droopy eyed.

Not wanting to startle the redhead he shuffled a bit more in his seat, finally sitting up properly and clearing his throat a little. He still felt a bit guilty about just passing out for a while and leaving Mao like that so he apologized softly to him. Of course his boyfriend just shrugged it off, it didn't bother him really. Ritsu would offer to change seats so Mao could rest but he again brushed it off, saying that he was fine and with Ritsu just waking up he felt more safe if he kept on driving. It put a smile on the older boy. Reaching over he brushed his hand over his boyfriends cheek, leaning over to peck his cheek and thank him.

So he snuggled back into his seat, pulling Maos coat more over him and yawning, sleep still in every bit of his bones. He felt grateful for the redhead to treat him this kindly and let him rest even more. He would thank him properly later, maybe with some kisses and maybe something less innocent if he was up for it. Probably not tonight, it was more likely that they'll just sleep as soon as they hit their bed but maybe tomorrow morning along with breakfast in bed. If Mao spoiled him then he'd give his best to return the favor.


	28. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28: Ride
> 
> NSFW

Mao always enlightened a fire within Ritsu. A certain hunger that was almost unbearable. Some days it was almost nonexistent so that they could live their life peacefully but on other days...

The rustling of clothes could be heard inside the dark apartment, along with ragged breathes and desperate kisses. They just came home from an event they both participated in and maybe a bit more alcohol got drunk than it should have been. The whole taxi drive home was already filled with lingering touches, heated stares and whispered flirts but as soon as they were in the elevator on their way to their apartment they couldn't stop themselves. Hands immediately on each other they kissed as if they were starving, Ritsu taking the initiative to pick his boyfriend up and press him against the wall, all worries about someone might joining them pushed out of the window. Mao was rutting against him and that was all that mattered at the moment. That and his shaky breathe after the loosened, a string of spit still connecting their lips. It made him blush, probably realizing their current surroundings. However Ritsu smiled, gently wiping his lips with his thumb before driving back in. His boyfriend made a noise similar to a whimper but kissed him back nonetheless, arms wrapping themselves around his neck. They soon arrived at their floor though, forcing them to separate, eager steps taking them to their doorstep.

And this is where they were now, throwing shoes and coats off as quick as possible, carelessly letting them fall to the ground before Ritsu picked Mao up again, making him wrap his legs around him. It made the redhead whimper, his boyfriends strength always did. »Hurry…« and that was all it took for Ritsu to move faster towards the bedroom, lips busying themselves to kiss Mao breathless. His boyfriend was whining, whimpering, and breathing heavy and if Ritsu didn't hurry they'd end up on their couch or worse; Mao would come before he even managed to get inside him. »Ritchan~« »I know…«

Finally laying him down Ritsu practically tore Maos dress shirt off, leaning down to suck possessive marks against his throat. Sliding his hands down the heated chest of his boyfriend Ritsus fingers found the rosy nubs, lightly twisting and tugging on them, making Mao arch up into the touch with a highpitched moan. Ritsu only needed to whisper how cute he sounded for his lover to turn embarrassed, reaching up to bite his knuckles when he leaned down to suck on the hardened bud. Hearing the pleasured cries of his boyfriend made Ritsu smirk against his chest, especially when Mao started rolling his hips upwards towards him. Reaching down he made quick work of opening his pants and tugging them down, palming the hardened length that is hidden by only one last layer of clothing.

There were hands fumbling and tugging on his own shirt, Mao impatiently unbuttoning it with shaking fingers as Ritsu rubbed him through his underwear. Mao was needy, he could tell, and it only fed to Ritsu hunger. The noises he made, the desperate grinding of his hips against him, his boyfriend begging him to hurry up already - it almost made the older boy dizzy. The room felt hot, too hot already, and they were just getting started. He didn't plan to stop before he would make Mao scream his name, would let him scratch his back in pleasure, mark him up in his own way. Fingers tugging on his pants pulled him back to reality and Ritsu finally leaned back to get rid of them himself, making quick work to remove his and Maos underwear as well. Taking a moment to run his eyes over his body Ritsu licked his lip. His boyfriend looked so wonderfully delicious, hairs disheveled and eyes glossy, the blush on his face reaching down to his chest. He was panting, hard, and looked so, so needy. Another whimper, this time in embarrassment, as Mao moved to hide his face a little, a cute habit of his whenever Ritsu stared at him whenever they had sex. It made the older boy lean down, capturing Maos lips in a gentle kiss, a moment of calm before they moved along. »You're beautiful, don't hide, Maa-kun...« Another kiss pressed against his cheek while Ritsu reached for the lube and condoms, placing them on the bed before he leaned back again. Gently parting the redheads legs he kissed his thigh, smiling when he noticed how he even was leaking at this point, taking pride in how needy he was able to make his boyfriend. »Can I go on?« »_Please_«

Ritsu chuckled a little, Mao really was turned on. Uncapping the bottle of lube he coated his fingers generously, smiling more when he noticed that Mao shifted impatiently, spreading his legs a bit further, still refraining to touch himself. Ritsu never told him to not do it but he still appreciated that he didn't do it. _Maa-kun wants to come from me alone~_

Tugging his hips closer and pushing a pillow underneath he slowly let his finger circle around his hole, Mao eagerly rolling his hips down, frustrated noises escaping him from how unbearably turned on he was right now. He only stopped when Ritsu finally pushed his finger inside, moving slowly and carefully, eyes fixed on his boyfriends expression. He waited patiently, only continuing when Mao gave him the go to move, having relaxed enough. It didn't take long before he sighed, encouraging Ritsu to add another finger, still careful and slow as to not harm Mao. Curling them upwards and stroking along his walls, smirking when Maos body arched upwards when he found his prostate, spreading his fingers. He let him cling to him, not minding when his nails dug into his skin, enjoying when Mao gasped breathlessly. Ritsu kept adding another finger when he felt that his boyfriend was ready for it. The older boy was always so thorough when preparing Mao, not wanting to hurt him or make him feel any discomfort. »_Ritchan-_«

Knowing what he tried to say Ritsu pressed a comforting kiss to his thigh, slowly removing his fingers, carelessly wiping them on the sheets. »Hurry, Ritchan please-« Mao was babbling at this point, so desperate and it was like music to the older boys ears. But he couldn't wait any longer either, hissing when he put the condom on, his own erection sensitive from the lack of touch. Collecting his redhead in his arms it almost made him cry in joy when Mao clung to him so desperately, already reaching down to position Ritsus length. They always worked like this, understanding each other without any words. Pressing another kiss against his throat, cheek and finally corner of his lips Ritsu held his hips, burrying his face in Maos shoulder when he finally sunk down on him. His boyfriend was still so tight, he always was so wonderfully tight, so he moved slowly, letting Mao set the pace. When he bottomed out they stayed like that for a while, Mao adjusting to the stretch while they hugged each other tightly, pressing kisses against wherever they could reach in the position before meeting in a gentle and slow kiss. Whispering sweet nothings and love confessions they had only eyes for each other, lost in their own little world. »Are you okay...?« »More than okay...«

And with that Mao lifted himself slowly, Ritsu holding his hips to help him a little. Sinking down again they both sighed against each other, quickly loosing themselves in a slow rhythm. Angling his hips a little different Ritsu smiled in triumph when it resulted in a loud cry of his name along with Mao arching his back against him. »Ride me, Maa-kun~" is all what he needed to purr for Mao to finally let go, moving his hips faster and moaning shamelessly, making sure that Ritsu would keep hitting right against that spot. He would let him move on his own for a while, watching his boyfriend ride him like there's nothing else in the world while he caressed down his sides. Leaning in to bite and suck on his chest against, Ritsu sat up a little, meeting Maos hips with his own thrusts, amplifying the pleasured moans of him. He was begging even if Mao didn't know for what. He just needed more. And more Ritsu gave him.

Placing him down he push his legs further back, driving his length relentlessly inside his younger boyfriend, letting him scratch down his back. Bringing a hand up to cup his face he leaned down and captured Maos lips in a heated kiss, tongues quickly moving against each other. They both steadily moved towards their high so Ritsu eventually reached down, ready to stroke him so they could finish together but Mao slapped his hands away. »Don't- I'm close-« Ritsus eyes almost started glowing at that, the fact that his boyfriend would come without any touch at all making his mouth water. And so he moved faster, hips snapping against him, skin slapping together loudly. They both started chanting each others name, Ritsu pressing kisses against his throat while Mao clung onto him. The redhead was the first one to cry out, coming between them and tightening around his older boyfriend. Ritsu snapped his hips a few more times before coming with a deep groan, holding Mao tightly to his chest.

Silence. Only their ragged breathing was to be heard inside their apartment, both holding each other tightly while calming down. Ritsu pressed soft kisses on his shoulder while Mao caressed his back. »I love you, Maa-kun...« it was a bit muffled from where he was laying but he wanted to say it nonetheless. He smiled when a pair of soft lips pressed against his forehead. »Love you too, Ritchan...« Mao sounded exhausted and out of breath still but it only made Ritsus chest swell further with pride.

Slipping out of him he moved to remove the condom, throwing it away and then clean them up as best a possible with just a tissued before helping his lover up, bringing him to the bathroom to properly wash. Mao was chuckling, holding tightly onto him while his legs felt like jello, really giving him a hard time to properly walk without any help. They both kissed some more while cleaning up, Ritsu carrying him back to bed afterwards. When they hit the sheets he took his redhead in his arms, brushing his hair gently back. It wouldn't take them long before their breath evened out, both falling asleep in each others arms, a soft smile on each of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote almost 2k words of smut lmao


	29. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29:Injured

»A bandaid?« Mao perked up at the question directed at him, following the finger pointed at his neck. »Ah- uh- I kinda scratched myself on accident~«, he answered with an awkward laugh, clamping his hand over it.

A certain nocturnal boy burried his face further into his crossed arms at that, hiding the smirk that appeared on his face. _Maa-kun absolutely sucks at lying... _It made him kind of want to leave another mark on him. Last night Mao let him feed from him, his hunger too great and his boyfriend too much of a people pleaser. He didn't want to see Ritsu suffer any longer, reluctantly agreeing to let him bite and feed from him. Mao clung to him so cutely, at least in his opinion, gasping his nickname softly once pleasure numbed out the pain from the bite. It was convenient, really, he always made sure to bite Mao the right way, not wanting to truly injure him in any way.

However watching Mao come up with a lie each time was still very amusing. Maybe he didn't notice it but he always turned red to his neck when lying, making Ritsu sink his fangs right back in. He wouldn't though, he could last quite a while when he got to feed from him.

»Mao-chan, you're all red, are you not feeling well?« Ritsu really had to stop himself from laughing when Arashi pointed out his boyfriends flushed face. Mao was fumbling with his words, trying to assure that he was fine, blushing even further. Ritsu saw him glance over, glaring at him for snickering. Winking at him he saw his boyfriend get even more flustered. Maybe he would leave another mark later. A small love bite because Mao was so cute today.


	30. Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 30: Catch

He hasn't seen Mao all day and at this point it was getting unbearable for Ritsu. The older boy missed his sunshine, missed seeing him smile brightly at him, so he decided to go look for the redhead. He wasn't in their classroom nor his units practice room or the gym for basketball club. Peaking inside the student council room he also found it surprisingly empty. Just where was he?

Wandering down the halls Ritsu noticed himself getting more and more tired and this annoyed at the fact that he couldn't find Mao. Maybe he already went home?

Ritsu simply grabbed his belongings and started his way, a little upset that Mao would just leave like that. However when he passed the restrooms he stopped dead in his tracks. He heard something. Something that sounded awfully close to a whimper. Was that Mao? Was he hurt? Opening the door Ritsu quietly stepped inside, eyeing the stalls. There was little to no one left in school, it was quite late after all so there really was just one stall occupied. He could hear soft panting, making him even more worried about his childhood friends condition. »Maa-kun–« »Ritcha- Nnh~«

That. That sounded really like a moan and it cut Ritsu off. Was Mao alright? »Maa-kun, you're here aren't you?« There was a heavy silence after that question. »R-Ritchu–« _Cute, Maa-kun had a slip of his tongue~ _»Are you alright, Maa-kun?« »Yeah, I-I'm good, I'll pick you up in a bit, y-you can go nap some- somewhere« Ritsu frowned at that. He didn't need to nap. He just wanted to go home with Mao now and maybe spend the evening together. »I'll wait here–« »Please, don't …« It sounded breathless and it really worried Ritsu. Why would Mao insist so badly on him leaving? Maybe he was one of those embarrassed to use the toilet in public. But that wouldn't explain the noises. And that's when it dawned on him. Mao... was jerking off. Ritsu felt his cheek heat up at that, a little caught off guard to catch the redhead in such a situation. »I- uh- wait outside...« quickly rushing out Ritsu closed his eyes tightly while leaning his back against the closed door. That... would probably not leave his mind for a while.


	31. Ripe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 31: Ripe

Now that their third year of school was coming up Mao noticed quite a lot of change with Ritsu. He didn't need to wake him up in the morning anymore nor bring him to school. The self proclaimed vampire even managed to wear his tie now that their final year started. Ritsu made an effort to rely less on him and be more independent, Mao really appreciated it. But it also made him really... lonely? He knew he had to let go of him eventually and let him grow, that's what came with adulthood after all. Everybody always joked about Ritsu clinging to Mao but it's actually the redhead that was reluctant of letting go. He did have less time now that he was the student council president and Trickstar was also really involved in a lot of activities lately. And since they were in different classes now they had even less time together. Mao missed Ritsu. A lot actually. He never noticed how involved his childhood friend was in his daily routine until he was no longer in it. Childhood friend... childhood friend... now that Mao thought about it, maybe he should really think about that term. Ritsu hasn't been subtle at all and the redhead was quite sure that he had a crush on him - or maybe that was what his head told him. Mao... might had some feeling for Ritsu that he kept hidden. It was something he was scared to tell him about, worried about what it might would change for them. Worried of getting rejected. Sure, the last worry was rather silly but his overthinking never made anything easy. Ritsu always said how Mao one day would leave him behind but in reality it was Mao who felt like he's the one getting left behind. So when the next best opportunity to spend time with Ritsu came up, he used it. They were hanging out it in Ritsus room, snuggled against esch other, cuddling in silence. It's nothing unusual for friends especially for them who have done this since childhood. They recharged in silence, Mao having his nose burrowed in Ritsus shoulder, eyes closed in content. It was Ritsu who eventually broke the quiet atmosphere. »I miss you, Maa-kun...« it made Mao snuggle more onto him, nodding softly. He did so too, if not more after all. And since they were already sentimental somehow the next words simply slipped out of his mouth. »Ritchan, I might have a crush on you...« it was quiet and whispered, slurred a little from the sleepiness in his bones. He still felt Ritsu tense up but he couldn't be bothered to worry about it just yet. It felt somewhat relieving to finally get it off his chest. He felt how the dark haired boy tensed up from his sudden confession. He also felt how Ritsu turned to look at him or how his ears heated up from the blush slowly creeping up on his cheeks. »Maa-kun...?« »Yeah....«

And most importantly Mao felt how much Ritsu started to grin. Maybe this would also belong into the whole "growing up" category; facing your fears and sometimes noticing that they're not as as scary as you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this applies to english as well but in my language you can also use this word as another one for "maturing" so I thought this might be a good idea. I'm sorry if this seems messy, I wrote it while being really sleepy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my take on Inktober with Rtmos!


End file.
